Illusionary Reality
by InSanIty-of-REALITY
Summary: Gray Fullbuster has secretly held in feelings for his fellow Fairy Tail mage Natsu Dragneel. He was always content in just keeping those to himself but with the arrival of a new guild member they may not stay such a secret anymore! Will Gray make his dreams a reality? Or, will he forever live in an illusion? WARNING! YAOI BOYXBOY AND A LEMON! SO DONT LIKE, DONT READ!
1. The beginning of the Illusion

**Illusionary Reality**: a gray x natsu/ gray x oc love story (pt.1)

**well hello again people! This is just a short two-shot (maybe?!) yaoi i wrote for the series Fairy Tail :)**

**lemme know if you like it! please review!**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster gloomily stared down at the small piece of ice in his drink as he stirred his straw in small circles, his head propped on his free hand. Mirajane Strauss watched the ice mage as she cleaned the bar. When Gray gave a small sigh, Mira walked away towards Juvia Lockser who was, as usual, fantasizing about Gray from behind a nearby pillar, noticed, but ignored by the other chattering mages in Fairy Tail. Mira tapped lightly on Juvia's shoulder earning a startled squeak. Mira leaned in closely to Juvia's ear. "It seems like Gray-san is a little down today, why don't you go try and cheer him up?"

Before Mira could say anymore, the obsessive water mage had already made her way over to her sulking crush, trying to get a conversation started. "G-Gray-sama…looks a little down…um…w-would he like to maybe…go on a job with Juvia? I-it might cheer him up some…"

Juvia nervously pushed her pointer fingers together as she waited for his answer. Gray glanced over at Juvia, whose heart started to flutter. He sighed and gave her a small smile. "No thank you Juvia…I'm not in the mood right now…maybe some other time…"

Gray returned to staring absently at his drink and Juvia walked away, sulking, but also worrying about her beloved Gray-sama. Even the prospect of going on a job with him didn't make her as happy as it should have. Noticing Juvia's disappointment, Gray was about to go after her saying he changed his mind when a pink tuft of hair walking towards him caught his attention. His heart skipped a beat, but he quickly hid it by growling and glaring at the pink-haired boy. "What do ya want Flame-brain?"

There was an awkward silence as Natsu stood above him, his hair shadowing his eyes. The guild grew quite, no one wanting to miss yet another fight between the two boys. Before Gray could react, Natsu's hands shot out and grabbed Gray by the collar (yes he was actually wearing clothes for once), pulling him to his feet. Gray was about to let out another sharp comment, feeling embarrassed by the close proximity to the Dragon-Slayer's face, when Gray was surprised by Natsu closing the distance between them and crashing his lips down upon his own.

There was an audible gasp from the entire guild and everyone stared in shock at the two lip-locked mages. Erza Scarlet and most of the other girls sporting bloody noses, Elfman Straus stuttering "B-bu-ut…m-ma-n…", Juvia red with embarrassment and other conflicting emotions, Reedus Jonah furiously sketching it down not wanting to pass up the chance, and unluckily, Cana Alberona was passed out on a table, an empty barrel in front of her, missing out on the once-in-a-lifetime happening.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise, but, slightly and unnoticeably, leaned into the kiss, enjoying every last second of his finally realized dream. His heart fluttered with happiness as he enjoyed Natsu's warmth. His dream was shattered when Natsu was yanked away from him and an angry and familiar voce reached his ears. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?! I WOULD NEVER KISS GRAY LIKE THAT YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The whole guild stared at the strange scene in front of them. A pissed looking Natsu was holding _another_ calmer looking Natsu by the back of the collar close to his face, growling in anger.

"Put him down Natsu."

Everyone watched as Natsu released his copy and Master Macao Conbolt with Makarov Dreyar walked up to "Natsu". "Now, reveal your true form and who you are."

Right then "Natsu" grinned and the air around "him" shattered, revealing tiny ice shards that melted away and exposed the imposter. Standing in front of them was a teenaged girl with bright blue, shoulder-length hair, which was complemented by her olive skin and dazzling silver eyes. She wore a white tank-top, a jean mini-skirt held up by a blue belt with black tights underneath, and white boots. Her grin grew wider as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Hello! My name is Mizuru, and I'm looking to join this guild!"

Everyone was still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on but Macao just smiled and extended his hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Mizuru gladly shook it and the realization finally hit everyone.

"NANI?!"

* * *

Mizuru showed off her guild mark to Cana, who she had quickly taken a liking to. Her guild mark was purple and was on her left shoulder blade. She chatted and drank with Cana who was also enjoying having a new drinking partner. "So how old are you Mizuru?"

"Heh, eighteen." She took a swig from her glass and some people gathered around, eager to learn about the newbie. Natsu and Gray stayed away from the group due to their own reasons. Cana continued with her questions. "So are you from around here?"

Mizuru nods. "Yeah actually, I was born and raised in this quaint town of Magnolia."

"Hey Mizuru," Juvia pipes up, jealous of the new mage who kissed Gray before she could. "What kind of magic do you use?"

Another grin made its way to Mizuru's face. "I call it Ice Illusion. It's where I can bend light using my ice shards and create an image with them. But it is easier if I just show you."

Mizuru stands and the group spreads out to give her room. "First, I can make myself invisible."

Mizuru claps her hands together and dozens of small ice shards gather around her until she was completely invisible. "Or I can make a copy of another object."

The shards move away from her and gather together and the crowed "ooo'd" when another Mizuru appeared beside her. "And finally I can make myself appear to be another person."

The ice shards now swirled around Mizuru creating a bright white light. When the light faded, "Natsu" stood before them once again. The group clapped in approval but they were shocked when "he" spoke. "He" made sure to make eye contact with Gray who was watching from a far corner. "I can copy not only a person's appearance, but also their vocal patterns, body language, etc. I can't exactly copy their magic but I can make it seem like it by creating another illusion with my ice. But basically, I can become anyone you want."

The ice shattered revealing Mizuru once again. She stressed the last part but made sure that no one noticed but Gray. He frowned and walked away but not before Mizuru noticed the blush painted on his cheek. She smiled and excused herself from her "entourage" and quickly followed after him. Natsu, who was also quietly watching, grew suspicious and went after them.

* * *

Gray practically ran down the hall, as if trying to escape from something. Which, in a way, he was. The ice mage couldn't stand those silver eyes that bore into him. They made him feel naked and ashamed, two words that haven't existed in the same sentence in a while for him. He quickly spun around when he heard footsteps behind him, coming face-to-face with those scrutinizing eyes. He panicked and glared down at the other ice mage. "What do you want?"

"I believe I should be the one asking that question."

"Excuse me?" There it was again. That all-knowing tone. It made shivers run down his spine.

In answer, Mizuru pulled him into a nearby empty room, softly closing the door with her foot. Gray floundered, growing embarrassed at the situation at hand. "W-what are yo-"

Gray's protest was cut off by Mizuru's lips crashing down on his own. Gray quickly pulled away but when he did, it wasn't Mizuru that he was holding by the shoulders anymore. Gray stared, dumbfounded, at the pink-haired boy in front of him. "Eh..?"

His lips were taken once again, but, he didn't pull away. Instead, his mind was having a war against his body. _'This isn't Natsu!'_ his mind screamed, but his body would quickly argue, _'Can't you see? It's his hot touch, his warm scent! This can't be anyone but Natsu!'_ This inner battle raged on but his mind soon gave in and went blank as he moaned into "Natsu's" hot lips.

As "Natsu" gropped his sides, the Dragon mage broke away from Gray and breathed into his ear. "Now, let me ask again, what do you want?"

Gray trembled under the pink-haired boy. "…tsu…"

"Natsu" smirked and one of "his" hands found its way to the hem of Gray's pants, teasing him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Gray squirmed as his mind gave a feeble attempt to regain control but his body's lust was too overpowering. "Hah…Natsu…I…w-want…you…N-Natsu…"

"Natsu" rewarded Gray's submission by catching his lips again. "He" forced "his" tongue between the welcoming cold lips and explored the wet cavern. Another moan escaped from the ice mage when "Natsu" slipped "his" hands into his pants and found the hard member there. "He" slowly stroked it and trailed hot kisses down Gray's now bare chest. Gray gasped when a hot tongue flicked over a hardened bud and softly nipped it. Gray's mind was reeling. Having already convinced himself this was a dream, he let a soft plea escape his lips. "Mm..ah…Natsu…please…I want you…"

"Natsu" let out a low chuckle but complied with Gray's wish. "He" released Gray's member from its cloth prison and took it into "his" hot mouth, a groan coming from Gray. "He" slowly sucked, tongue swirling devilishly around it, making Gray tremble with anticipation. The fire mage increased the pace, head bobbing in a fervent rhythm. Gray's breath was now coming in short gasps as he felt himself become close. "Ngh..gah…Natsu…oh god!"

He gave a loud cry as he came, "Natsu" swallowing the ice mage's seed and licking "his" lips seductively. Their lips locked again in a more fiery passion and Gray pushed off the offending shirt off of "Natsu's" chest and ran his cold fingers over the toned skin, sending shivers up "Natsu's" spine. "Natsu" gave a soft huff as Gray shorts made a coincidental disappearance, exposing him fully to "Natsu's" hot touch. The dragon mage pushed closer to Gray, causing the ice mage's knee to push against "Natsu's" hardened member earning a soft moan. Unable to wait any longer, "Natsu" freed his own member and pulled the onyx-haired boy onto his lap. A sharp gasp of pain escaped Gray's lips when "Natsu" thrust himself into Gray's tight entrance. "G-ah…Nat-su…it…h-hurts!"

"Natsu" ignored Gray's small whimpers and proceeded to slowly thrust inside of him. Soon though, the ice-mage's cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure as "Natsu" quickened his pace. Gray's vision went white when the Dragon mage finally hit his sweet spot. "Natsu" grinned and began to drive deeper and harder, making sure to hit the same spot each time, driving Gray over the edge. Gray's hold on "Natsu's" shoulders tightened, nearly drawing blood, as he felt himself grow warm again and he knew he was getting close. "Natsu" let out a soft growl and the ice mage knew he was close as well. "Natsu" gave one final fierce thrust and stars swam in Gray's vision as he came on the fire mage's chest. "Natsu" soon followed, filling Gray as the ice mage collapsed exhausted on his warm chest.

"Natsu" smiled and wrapped his arms around the ice mage. Gray sighed and immersed himself in "Natsu's" warmth, breathing him in and etching this dream into his memory. His mind was still foggy but he could still make out "Natsu's" words.

"That's right. Memorize my warmth. Engrave my touch into your body. Never forget this content feeling you have now. You will never be completely satisfied until you can claim me for your own. But always remember this: if my real self rejects you, you can always, _always_, come back to me, I will be there, ready to make your illusion into reality."

The ice shattered, turning "Natsu" into Mizuru once more. A small smile played on the female ice mage's lips as she ran her fingers through Gray's hair as he slept, his head softly resting on her lap.

* * *

Natsu trembled on the ground outside the room. His knees pulled close to his chest and his hands covered his mouth to hold in the whimpers that were desperately trying to escape. His was mind reeling from what he had just witnessed. Natsu tried to find an excuse for what he just saw. He settled for the same thing Gray did: this was just a dream, a never-ending, terrifyingly realistic dream.


	2. Drunk off Reality

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the late update! But see i was grounded so i didn't have my laptop and my school blocks this site! But please enjoy this extremely late chapter! Reviews help too!**

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since Mizuru joined Fairy Tail and nearly two weeks since she tossed a Fire and an Ice mages' lives into turmoil.

Also, almost as if to welcome the female ice-mage to the guild, Fairy Tail had to once more fend off a power-hungry enemy. The reformed Oracion Seis.

Although Mizuru wasn't a part of the main action, she took the stage when it came to the celebration by challenging the guild's drunk and her idol, Cana Alberona, to a drinking contest.

This match between the two female mages is where we continue our story…

* * *

The cheering and the chanting of the on looking Fairy Tail mages was nearly deafening as Mizuru slammed down yet another empty glass, a drunken flush painting her cheeks. She wobbled slightly on the stool but quickly righted herself and grinned broadly. "Give it up, _senpai_, I'm not about to lose to you. So just hand over that title gracefully while you still can, ne?"

Cana just laughed. "Ha! I'm _so_ not going to be drunk under the table by some sniveling brat!"

To back up her words, the card mage chugged down another round and slammed the empty glass onto the table, bringing their totals to 20 each. The cheering from the guild quieted down. The tension was thick in the air. Everyone could tell that the two women were at their limits and they knew that the two drinks Mira served next would determine the winner. It was quiet except for a few stray remarks from a few onlookers.

"Come on Cana! Don't let this newbie show ya up!"

"Oi! Don't listen to them Mizuru! Kick 'er ass!"

"Yosh!" Mizuru, riled up by the encouragements, reached for her glass first. Before she could raise it to her lips however, the effects of the 20 glasses of alcohol finally kicked in and she fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious. The older mage grinned as she downed her final glass. She raised her fist in victory as the crowed cheered and also passed out onto the bar. Everyone laughed and congratulated a now semiconscious Mizuru who was struggling to stand, because even though she lost, she was the first person to come that close to beating the alcoholic card mage.

Mizuru waved them off and stumbled toward the door, eager for a well-deserved nap. She gasped softly when she felt two strong arms pick her up bridal-style and carried her out of the guild. Her mind was too clouded to figure out who it was before she passed out again. Her departure was ignored by the other guild members who were too busy drinking and chatting to notice.

* * *

"_Run…"_

_I don't believe a single word had ever terrified me as much as that one…_

_The rain poured down that night, making my short blue hair cling to my head. My bangs covered my right eye entirely, that plus the rain making it nearly impossible to see…_

_Nearly…_

_The owner of the voice that uttered that terrifying word now crouched in front of me. Blood matted his normally shaggy raven hair to his head, shadowing his eyes, yet a soft smile played on his pale lips. Before I knew it, I was sobbing, clinging to him as if it would sway the balance of Life and Death, in this case, maybe I hoped it would swing in his favor…_

_My tears blended with the rain as I nearly choked on my next words. "Please…no! You can't possibly expect me to run…and leave you! I'd rather stay and die with you!"_

_He cupped my face with his bloodied hands, wiping away my tears. He placed a feather-light kiss on my forehead before pressing his own against it. He pulled away and met my silver eyes with his own. His eyes were the most beautiful ice-blue, almost as if someone had sealed the arctic in them. A shiver raked up my spine and I could've sworn my heart had frozen._

_His gaze softened, tears forming of his own. His mouth moved, forming words…but they fell on deaf ears._

_My heart sank. It felt as if I was suffocating, drowning in despair. I knew I was missing something, something important. It was those words. What were those words?!_

_I shook him, begging him to repeat himself, but he merely smiled. His eyes grew dull, almost as if he was melting…_

_Melting…he was melting, surrounding me, choking me. Panic set in as I struggled to breathe, struggled to escape. Questions swam through my mind. Why not me? Why him? What did he say? What were those final words?_

_I tried to scream but my voice failed me. My vision became clouded but I still fought to hear those words…_

_What did he say?_

_What did he say?!_

_WHA-_

* * *

Mizuru's eyes snapped open but almost immediately squinted close thanks to the harsh sunlight and a pounding headache, as if someone took a hammer to her skull. She groaned and went to rub her head but realized that her hand was held tightly in someone else's. She gingerly turned her head to see who it was and gave a soft gasp to see Gray laying on his back, sound asleep, beside her. Her hand was clutched tightly to his chest while his other hand propped up his head on the light blue pillow. While she was covered with the blanket, Gray had fallen asleep on top, meaning he fell asleep after her. Like that, Mizuru could see that as usual he was wearing everything but his shirt, revealing his pale, toned chest and his blue Fairy Tail mark on his right breast. His shaggy raven hair partially covered his eyes and his mouth was open slightly. Mizuru chuckled at how relaxed he looked. Despite his laid-back nature, she had yet to see him actually relax. This was mainly due to a certain pink-haired someone.

Turning away from the sleeping mage, Mizuru scanned the area around her; curious to see what kind of place her fellow ice-mage lived in (assuming this _was_ his house). The room they were in was fairly large with the queen-sized bed centered against the wall opposite the door leading to the rest of the house. On the right side of the bed was a small white nightstand. On the left was a large dresser. A large window with light blue curtains was opposite a closed door to what she could only guess lead to a bathroom.

Mizuru glanced back at Gray when she heard a soft moan coming from beside of her. His eyes fluttered open and he turned those onyx orbs to look at her. _Onyx…not ice-blue…_ Mizuru shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts but it only resulted in a sharp pain. Gray gave a soft chuckle at her distress and moved to sit up. His eyes grew wide when he realized he was still holding Mizuru's hand. He quickly snatched his away mumbling an excuse. "Erm…ah…sorry. You just looked like you were having a nightmare…thought it might help…must've fallen asleep…" Gray ran his now free hand through his hair. "Oh, you drank pretty heavily yesterday, do you need anything?"

"Ah, um I just have a headache…it's fine…" Mizuru grew awkward toward the handsome ice-mage. _Is it because of my dream? Now that I know-_

"Mizuru?"

Gray must've gotten up because now he was standing beside of her, a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. "Hey are you okay?"

Mizuru smiled at Gray's rare show for concern. "Aw Gray, that's so sweet that you are concerned for lil' old me! What's with the sudden change of heart?"

He turned away and started to leave the room, obviously embarrassed. He stopped at the door with his back to her. "You did _that_ for me…I thought I could at least _try_ to repay you…because now…maybe…I can have the courage to face him…maybe…" Gray's somber mood evaporated as he turned back toward her, replaced with impassiveness. "I'm going to make breakfast; _if_ you can make it to the kitchen, you can have some." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

A pout formed on the bluenette's face as she struggled out of the bed and into the kitchen.

* * *

Mizuru sighed as she immersed herself in her bathtub back home. For an ice mage, she really loved hot baths. She watched as steam danced on top of the hot water, thoughts wandering and finally settling on the question Gray had posed her last week when they were enjoying a drink at the guild. _"Why? Why are you doing this for me?"_

Mizuru chuckled underwater, the bubbles popped when they rose to the surface, splashing against her cheeks. _Why indeed…_

Is it too cruel to say it was because she thought he was someone else?

* * *

**Heheh late and a cliffhanger? I really am cruel... anywho to compensate, I will let you guys know that this is actually a Gratsu and OCxOC story! Ah well that's all i can say! Please stay tuned! (and while you are at it, review too!)**

** -Love, Insanity**


End file.
